Yoren Blackwood
Ser Yoren Blackwood was the heir to House Blackwood, and subsequently a knight of The Kingsguard. His life came to an end during the Duel of the Dragons in the trial-by-seven in which he was slain by Viserys Targaryen. History Durran's Defiance Yoren led a group of men to Riverrun to greet Prince Aemond Blackfyre after his refusal at Harrenhal. Yoren's father, Hosteen, remained in Raventree Hall where he oversaw preparations for the upcoming war. Yoren, with Aemond, joined with his younger brother Brynden at the Teats where the first battle of the war took place. At the Battle of Fairmarket, Yoren, Brynden, and Hoster Blackwood, the third son of Hosteen, joined Prince Aemond in preparing the market town for the upcoming battle. Hoster was tasked with staying in the city with a few other brave Lords and Knights to draw in Lord Piper and ignite the pitch that lined the city moats. Yoren and Brynden joined the cavalry charge that broke the Northern portion of Bittersteels army. Following the Battle of Fairmarket, Yoren charges his brother Brynden to go to the Twins and convince Lord Frey to join the fray. Yoren then sent Hoster back to Raventree Hall after learning of the Ironborn attacking Seagard. If the Ironborn were involved, nothing would be left in their way should they be victorious. Knowing his family would be safe, especially in the hands of a competent fighter as Hoster, Yoren rode confidently north to Seagard with Aemond and his younger brother Aerion. However, they met the Ironborn before they could reach the coastal keep of House Mallister. When the scouts returned with information that the Ironborn would be upon them within the day, Aemond devised a plan. When Greyjoy and Harlaw descend upon the town of Hag’s Mire, hoping to camp out there before engaging Aemond’s army, they discovered Aemond sitting in the town square, idly playing with his sword. The Ironborn could not believe their luck. Their quarry had given itself to them without a fight. They arrogantly approached and demanded his immediate surrender. After a short, cheeky exchange, Aemond merely grinned and blew the horn at his side. All around him, his soldiers, including Yoren, who had disguised themselves as villagers leapt forward and quickly slew the surprised Ironborn. The battle was swift and deadly, ending with Aemond claiming the sword of House Harlaw, Nightfall. For his heroics and actions that practically saved the Riverlands of another Ironborn invasion, Prince Aemond knighted Yoren on the spot with Nightfall. A few weeks, with Brynden home from the Twins, and Hoster returning to the field of battle with Yoren, the banner of House Blackwood could be plainly seen from outside Harrenhal. Knowing all was but won, Hosteen diverted all of House Blackwood's troops to Harrenhal, leaving the Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley undefended. The ensuing battle at Harrenhal was one for the singers; the clash between Aemond and Maelys was a dance in which Yoren and Hoster had never seen, and would never see again in their lifetime. Though Maelys was mad, his skill with the sword was almost unmatched. Almost. Aemond was able to beat the Mad King back, but not without sustaining injuries. Appointment to the Kingsguard In the months following the Defiance, Yoren was called to King's Landing to be placed on the Kingsguard at the request of the Lord Regent Prince Aemond Blackfyre. Though it was not often a follower of the Old Gods was knighted and placed on the Kingsguard, Yoren was proud to be an exception. His father heavily objected, but Yoren knew the house would be in good hands with Brynden as heir. Death Six years later, Yoren partook in the Duel of the Dragons. He was with Aemond for the majority of the war. His most notable action was his last; volunteering for the Trial by Seven now called the 'Duel of the Dragons'. He was slain by Viserys Targaryen with the valyrian steel blade Dark Sister. Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlander Category:Kingsguard